1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling systems, and more particularly to a liquid cooling system for rapidly cooling an electrical component such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
2. Related Art
With the continuing development of computer electronics technology, new electronic packages such as the latest CPUs can perform more and more functions. Heat generated by these modern electronic packages has increased commensurately. The heat must be removed from the CPUs to prevent them becoming unstable or being damaged. The traditional cooling means such as combined heat sinks and cooling fans are increasingly unable to provide satisfactory cooling performance. Under such circumstances, cooling system using liquid cooling technology is thus developed for cooling the CPUs.
Chinese patent numbers 98248834.3 and 99210734.2 respectively disclose such a kind of cooling system. This kind of cooling system generally comprises a cooling base contact the CPU for absorbing heat generated by the CPU. The cooling base generally defines a cavity for receiving liquid coolant therein, and an inlet and an outlet both in communication with the cavity. The cooling system also comprises a heat sink and a pump arranged at proper places within a computer enclosure. A first tube connects the inlet of the cooling base and the pump, so that the coolant enters the cavity along the first tube. A second tube connects the outlet of the cooling base and the pump, so that the heated coolant exits from the cavity along the second tube. The second tube extends through the heat sink, whereupon heat of the heated coolant is transferred to the heat sink to radiate to ambient air. Thus, the heat of the CPU is continuously taken away by circulation of the coolant.
However, the cooling base, the tubes, the heat sink, and the pump are discrete components prior to attachment within the computer enclosure. Installation and removal of the cooling system can be troublesome and problematic. In addition, a large space for receiving these discrete components is required. This militates against the trend of electrical devices becoming more and more smaller.